Finnian
Finnian (ö''ffters auch Finny genannt) erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel von Kuroshitsuji in Folge 1 "Sein Butler ist talentiert''". Im Manga erscheint er erstmals in Band 1- Kapitel 1 "Dieser Butler ist tüchtig". Er gehört zu der Dienerschaft der Phantomhives und ist dort für den Garten verantwortlich. Vor seiner Zeit als Gärtner wurde Finnian für Versuchsreihen misshandelt. Dadurch hat er übermenschliche körperliche Kräfte bekommen und kann ohne Probleme Bäume ausreißen. Charakter Finnian hat, wie die anderen Diener der Phantomhives, viel Respekt vor Sebastian und ist sehr loyal zu Ciel, da er ihn als seinen Retter sieht. Finnian würde nichts tun das gegen Ciel sprechen würde. Finnian hat einen sehr kindischen Charakter und bricht schnell in Tränen aus. Laut Sebastian, ist er ein Idiot mit einem schlechten Gedächtnis. Da er außergewöhnlich stark ist, muss er vorsichtig mit seiner Kraft umgehen, besonders wenn er im Haus arbeitet. Doch fast alles was er berührt, geht kaputt. Finnian hat ein großes Herz für Tiere und kümmert sich gerne um sie, so trauert er um den kleinen Hund, aus Folge 7 "Sein Butler, auf Reisen". Finnian rettete diesen und brachte somit sich und die Anderen unbeabsichtigt in Gefahr. In seiner Vergangenheit hatte er einen kleinen Vogel als Freund. Doch da er mit seiner übermenschlichen Stärke nicht umgehen konnte, brachte er den Vogel versehentlich um. Aussehen thumb|200pxFinnian hat kurzes, struppiges, blondes Haar und in seinem Pony trägt er fünf rote Spangen, drei an der linken und zwei an der rechten Seite. Auf dem Rücken trägt er einen Strohhut, der stets um seinen Hals gebunden ist. Dieser Strohhut verdeckt das Tattoo "S-012" am Nacken, welches er bekam, als er noch als Experiment galt. Er hat grüne, große Augen und eine blasse Hautfarbe. Er trägt ein weißes Hemd mit roter Umrahmung am Kragen. Dazu trägt er eine karierte drei-viertel Hose mit schwarzen, kniehohen Stiefeln. Finnian ist in der ersten Staffel von Kuroshitsuji 163 cm groß und wiegt 54 kg und in der zweiten Staffel 165 cm groß und wiegt 55 kg. Vergangenheit Es ist nicht viel über Finnians Vergangenheit bekannt. thumb|200pxIm Anime wie auch im Manga wurde Finnian von Wissenschaftlern entführt und für Menschenversuche missbraucht. Er saß alleine in einem leeren Raum, wo er nur mit einem Vogel sprechen konnte, der immer zu ihm kam. Finnian sieht in dieser Zeit Tiere als seine Freunde. Ein Wissenschaftler kam in Finnians Raum hinein und nahm ihn mit. Als Finnian in einen laborähnlichen Raum hinein gebracht wird, stehen dort viele Ärzte, die ihn an eine Liege fesseln. Dort werden ihm einige Substanzen gespritzt. Eine von diesen sollte ihn stärker als jeden anderen Menschen machen. Als er diese gespritzt bekam, konnte er sich von den Fesseln befreien und warf die Ärzte an die Wand. Finnian rannte daraufhin aus dem Raum, wo er dann Sebastian begegnete. Sebastian wollte ihn als Diener am Hofe des Phantomhive Anwesens einstellen. Doch Finnian wollte nur dann mit gehen, wenn er draußen sein kann und sich in Freiheit bewegen darf, da er traumatische Erinnerungen an die Gefangenschaft im Labor hat, sodass er ein großes Bedürfnis hat, sich im Freien aufzuhalten. Ab diesen Zeitpunkt wurde er der Gärtner des Anwesens. thumb|200pxIm Manga wurde Finnian wie auch im Anime für Experimente benutzt. Bevor er von Wissenschaftlern gefangen genommen wurde, wurden seine Freunde getötet. Die Entführer sind verantwortlich für das Tattoo auf seinem Nacken und der Injektion. Die verschiedenen Tests sind wahrscheinlich verantwortlich für Finnians übermenschliche Stärke. Er war länger als ein Jahr in Gefangenschaft, bis Ciel Finnian aufnahm und erlaubte, als Gärtner für ihn zu arbeiten. Kuroshitsuji thumb|200pxFinnian wird von Ciel Phantomhive mit einem Dartpfeil abgeworfen, der seinen Kopf trifft. Als er daraufhin Ciel anschreit, kommt Sebastian in den Raum hinein, der es nicht gern hat, Finnian und die anderen der Dienerschaft des Hauses faulenzen zu sehen. Er teilt ihnen die Aufgaben zu, womit sie bereits fertig sein sollten. Finnian sollte das Unkraut des Innenhofes jäten, Mey-Rin die Bettlaken waschen und Bard sollte das Abendessen vorbereiten, da sie einen wichtigen Gast erwarten würden. Sie rannten aus dem Raum, da sie sich sofort an die Arbeit machen wollten. Doch dann sahen sie, dass Sebastian abgelenkt war, da er von Ciel gerufen wurde. Sie wollten von nun an Sebastian immer ein Schritt voraus sein. Als er jedoch zurück kam, sah er was sie angerichtet hatten. Finnian hatte den ganzen Garten zerstört und auch die anderen hatten nichts auf die Reihe bekommen. Da sie nur noch zwei Stunden Zeit hatten, um alles wieder herzurichten, machten sie aus den Garten einen japanischen Steingarten. Finnian besorgte die Steine und war auch selbst beeindruckt, als er den Garten sah. Ferien in Houndworth - Anime thumb|200pxFinnian und die anderen Diener des Hauses machen mit Ciel Urlaub in Houndsworth. Doch unterwegs sehen sie einige erschreckende Dinge. Als sie endlich ankommen, begrüßt das Dienstmädchen, Angela, vom Schloss Barrymore die Truppe. Finnian ist hin und her gerissen von ihrem Aussehen. Doch bereits in der ersten Nacht geschehen merkwürdige Dinge. Ein Mann namens James kam ums Leben. Am nächsten Tag, sollte ein Hund sterben. Finnian ging jedoch dazwischen, da er sich an seine Vergangenheit erinnert hatte. Henry ließ ihn, Ciel und die anderen Diener daraufhin an die Wand binden. Sebastian rettete sie jedoch. Als Henrys Lügen aufgedeckt worden waren, kam er in eine Gefängniszelle. Jedoch stirbt er, da er vom Teufelshund getötet wurde. Finnian und Melyene schlichen Nachts im Haus herum. Doch als sie sahen, dass die Tür von Angelas Zimmer einen Spalt offen stand, schauten sie herein. Dort sahen sie, wie ein Mann über ihr lag. Finnian rannte aus dem Haus, da er es nicht verkraften konnte zu sehen, wie Angela sich mit einem Mann vergnügte. Am anderen Morgen saß die Dienerschaft in der Küche. Angela brachte ihnen etwas zu trinken. Als Angela bemerkte, dass mit Finnian etwas nicht in Ordnung war, rannte Finnian daraufhin fort. Er saß alleine im Wald, bis Maylene in fand und sich zu im setzte. Kurze Zeit später rannten beide zu Ciel, da Angela verschwunden war. Während sie auf der Suche nach ihr waren, trafen Finnian und der Rest der Dienerschaft einen nackten Mann und Finnian erinnerte sich daran, wie dieser auf Angela lag. Doch als sie abgelenkt wurden, war dieser schon wieder fort. Sie kamen bei einer alten Ruine an, wo sie von dem Teufelshund angegriffen wurden. Finnian rannte zu diesen und hielt sich an seinen Vorderbein fest, da er ein Stück von Angelinas Kleidung an seinen Krallen sah. Doch Sebastian rettete ihn vor dem Teufelshund, da Finnan beinah von ihm zerquetscht wurde. Doch als Sebastian den Hund erledigte, hielt er plötzlich einen nackten Mann in seinen Armen. Finnian sah, dass es derselbe war, den sie schon einmal gesehen hatten. Angela tauchte plötzlich auf und rief den Namen des Mannes. Er hieß Pluto. Angela erklärte ihnen alles und bat sie, Pluto bei sich aufzunehmen. Am nächsten Tag reisten sie ab. Finnian gegen Pluto thumb|200pxGanz London steht in Flammen. Finnian und Baldroy sehen Pluto, der den Schaden verursacht hat. Als Maylene mit Ciel angerannt kommt, bemerkt Ciel, dass Pluto nicht mehr der ist, den sie einmal kannten. Pluto wird von Ash für diese zerstörerischen Taten benutzt. Daraufhin gibt Ciel, Finnian und den Rest der Dienerschaft den Befehl, Pluto zu töten. Als Ciel weiter rennt, konzentriert sich die Dienerschaft auf den Befehl. Es fällt ihnen sehr schwer einen "Freund" umzubringen und können ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Am Ende der Folge wird gezeigt, dass sie den Kampf gewonnen haben, jedoch zusammen gebrochen sind. Pluto liegt tot auf dem Boden. Sebastian kommentiert, dass alle Diener des Hauses noch atmen. Nur von Pluto ist nichts mehr zu spüren. Trivia *Im Anime verliebte er sich in Angela (die nur im Anime existiert) und kümmerte sich später auch um Pluto. *Mag: Tiere *Waffe: Kann alles, was er sieht zur Waffe machen. *Da er außergewöhnlich stark ist, muss er vorsichtig mit seiner Kraft umgehen, besonders wenn er im Haus arbeitet. Doch fast alles was er berührt, geht kaputt. *Spitzname: Finny en:Finnian pl:Finnian es:Finnian fr:Finnian pt-br:Finnian it:Finnian Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Episode (Kuroshitsuji) Kategorie:Episode (Kuroshitsuji 2) Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:OVA Kategorie:Book of Circus Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Book of Murder Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter Songs